A broken bond
by Toasty santa
Summary: The death of Goku leaves a huge gap in the relationship of Gohan and chi chi will they make up? Well stop reading this summary and read the story More parts coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

want nothing to do with you

"part 2 coming soon enjoy read description for what the stories about

"disclamer: I don't own dragon ball z gt or super this is a parody used under the fair use law

Update:  Do to several complaints I've decided to update this chapter, I improved the grammar and format.

Bitter tears fell in the son house hold, and sweet memories of there husband and father. Are all that could be thought of, chi chi had known it all along, but hearing it from a pale battered Gohan only made it only so much worse.

"He's dead?"Chi chi said In between sobs

Gohan was watching his mom and couldn't take it anymore he had to tell her.

"Mom there is something I need to tell you..."

"Y-yes Gohan?" Chi chi replied between sobs.

"Dads death is... my ... fault

Chi chi stopped crying and looked up. "What do you mean?

"Wasn't it cell who killed him"

"Yes mom it was but... I got to carried away... and he was about to explode because I wanted to toy with him instead of just killing him which the explosion of that power would've killed all of us... "so dad to sacrifice himself to- "

by this point chi chi got the picture and was growling in anger. "YOU LET YOUR FATHER DIE!

Gohan. Shrunk down "well I- "

before he could finish next thing he knew. He was off his feet. Chi chi picked up then threw him out the door. Some 100 feet. Gohan got up (ofcourse this didn't hurt him.)

And faced his mother. "GOHAN GET OUT AND STAY OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!"

chi chi was red in the face and was crying from so much anger. But mom I then chi chi ran out the door and before she could get to him Gohan flew away. Chi chi then went back in the house.

chi chi POV

* * *

Gohans always been disobedient not doing his work or flying of when I'm talking to him and now what did I say? I said don't fight what happens Gohan fights now look were I am.

Normal POV

ox king got up he tried to avoid the scene. "Chi chi..."

"WHAT!?" Chi chi said without facing her Dad

"Don't you think you were a bit rough on him?"

"No I don't dad! Gohans a brat and untell now I've been putting up with it. Which reminds me dad I'm going back to the ox kingdom with you"

To be continued...

Do you think chi chi was being mean or unfair comment your opinion remember to follow and rate and I'll see you next time. /p


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 moving on.

Disclaimer: i don't own dragon ball GT Z or super/p

"What?!" Ox king said sounding distressed

"You heard me dad" chi chi said in a demanding way.

"I want to carry on the family name"

What about Gohan?" Ox king said knowing the answer already but trying to refirm the situation

Chi chi then said with a smirk" he can die for all I care"

"we can leave tomorrow" chi chi said in a gleeful tone

"Okay... if your sure about this".

"I am dad"

.

Gohan POV

Mom is just mad Gohan was rationalizing the situation. "Mom was just mad I mean people don't think strait when something bad happens i mean dad just died I'm not thinking strait either"

"I'll just come back tomorrow"So Gohan slept in the forest hoping. That maybe his mother would forgive him. Or that this all jist a dream.

The next day

chi chi and the ox king got up early the ox king tried to persuade chi chi to stay but not much to his success. So they went off. Around an hour after there departure a Gohan showed up. And knocked on the door. And said in a hopeful manner "Mom!"

. Knock knock. After a few minutes Gohan unlocked the door to find out his mom was gone.

Gohan POV

"Moms not gone she wouldn't leave I mean... oh i got it she's out getting food so I'll just wait."

Gohan waited for 3 hours. Before he started rationalizing again however this time with less faith. "Moms just held up I'm sure"

although in he was also lightly praying this was true. When night hit Gohan lost faith and just was paralysed in sadness Gohan couldn't even think of life without his mother although. She got on his nerves sometimes he knew she always cared for him Gohan eventually after a few minutes of processing crawled into bed and cried bitterly tell he went to sleep.

Chi chi and the ox king on there way to ox country

Ox king had been meaning to talk to chi chi. About the whole situation he tried to the night before but thought a situation. Like this. Must be handeled when chi chi is emotionaly stable. And while they were driving she was smiling and listening to the radio. So the ox king decided now was a good time.

"Chi chi" ox king said quietly

"yeah dad?" chi chi said a little curiously

. "You were just blowing off steam rthis is just like a vacation kind of thing right?

Your not actually disowning Gohan right?" He said with uncertainty

chi chi replied with slight anger in her voice. "Dad...I've lost my husband... who i gave up my life in royalty for and now I'm stuck with Goku's bastard and goku's death is all Gohans fault so no its permanent!"

Ox king looked stunned "chi chi I've never heard you swear once and also you love Gohan. You sacri-"

chi chi interjected herself in. "Dad how many fu-"

the car then stopped the ox king realising she still wasn't ready said quickly . "Oh the car must be out of gas I'll go to the gas station over there" and quickly scrambled out.

In the gas station

"John that is just a myth"

"no there are ogers i know i saw one"

"come on there is no such thing as giant peoole who eat people and terrorise cities"

"you better watch out joe the oger can hear you wooo"

"john shu-"

suddenly the door opened and john and joe saw the ox king snd bothbathtub shrieked "awwww its the giant

"its going to eat us john what do we do?"

"We? Whats all this we stuff? I think you would taste alot better than me" john said with haste

Joe then quickly shot back "in your dreams MR OGER HE'S MORE TASTY THAN ME EAT HIM!

Eventually there argueing got to a point were they were talking over eachother.

Ox king interviened in a confused voice "uh do you sell gas?"

John and joe immeditly stood uo and said "yeah take as much as you want its free.

Ox king smiled "well thanks"

At the ox kingdom

When chi chi came a great ceremony was held. Welcoming the princess and future king. Chi chi felt this was right. That and since the ox king was getting okd she was set to became the next queen in a few months. Ox king was teaching chi chi how to run a country.

At king kais planet

Goku was watching all of this from king kais planet. Goku was sad.

"How could i have done that to chi chi i have to figure out a way to make it up to her.

Willl chi chi maje up with gohan? Find out in part 3 coming soon. Remember to leave a comment about your thoughts or improvements i can do. And remember to like and follow and I'll see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Compassion

warning suicide and drinking references

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z GT or super this is used only for parody uses please support the official release

king Kais planet

Goku's hair was turning from the color of bright gold back to the color of jet black within seconds apart. Do to the amount of anger he felt,no it wasn't an anger like he had against Frieza,and no it wasn't an anger of loosing someone. No it was an anger of failure, or failing someone much rather.

King kai simply marveled at this, however decided while hesitantly to ask what was wrong.

"Goku" king kai asked almost shaking Goku offered no response to this partially because he was so focused in his mind Goku couldn't hear anything.

Goku POV

I destroyed cell and sacrificed myself. Chi chi... oh chi chi, how could I've been so selfish. I was only thinking of myself! I almost killed Gohan... I gave cell a senzuebean... and I left my wife in the dust! My wife the only person... who ever loved me

Then another voice entered as sort of the part of your brain; that convinces you to such actions you later look at and wonder why you would've done such a thing. And it yelled, "you had an obligation to protect them it wasn't your fault!... it was cells!" This might have gone on for hours if it wasn't interrupted with. "Earth to Goku!"

Normal POV

"Earth to Goku well actually my planet to you" king kai said Sarcastic manner

"Huh" Goku said confused"can you repeat what you said"

"yes" king kai said frustrated way "I asked if you were upset about something"

"were would you get that idea at" Goku said confused"

"well for one your power was shaking the whole planet"

"Oh..." Goku said rubbing the back of his head Goku continued then "king kai you know I have a wife right?"

"Yes what about her"

"do you think I was being a bad husband?"

"well Goku I've never been married,but let me just say that your not the greatest husband... but you have an obligation to defend your planet and sayins weren't known for the great relationships with there wife's"

"so I am..."

"by earths definition yes..." king kai said hesitantly at this Goku went pale and just sat in the grass.

"Goku y-"

"King kai is there any way for me to be brought back to life?" Goku said grabbing king kai shirt

"yes Goku but its very hard" king kai said fearfully

"I can handle it" Goku said with force

The son household

The son house hold had now gotten very lonely. Gohan just stumbled around the house, as if he couldn't find his way. However one day while he was rummaging threw the freezer. Gohan found a bottle of vodka (this had been purchased for there wedding night however they forgot about it after the fact they didn't consummate until 2 weeks after there marrige) Gohan curious since he had never seen vodka before tried some. Gohan enjoyed the high so now he would after running out steal it, just to get a hold of some. He wasn't quite edicted he just got a buzz. He knew it wasn't right to steal but he didn't care he wanted relief from his life. Because it was all he could do to keep from killings himself.

Now at this point Gohan had lost the will to live. And one day being this depressed and being very drunk. He decided to fly himself into the ground as fast as he could.

Gohan POV

Hehe look at the pretty ground. Hehe I think I'll hurt its feeling hello ground prepare to die.

At the ox kingdom

There was a crowed gathered around a huge crater; So chi chi ran out to view it she saw a small boy. Ox king immediately commanded the medics take the bot to the hospital. Chi chi decided she would visit the young boy after they cleaned him up since she felt sorry for the boy.

At the hospital

chi chi walked into the hospital with flowers. Happy because she loved children so much and loved taking care of them. Chi chi then arrived in the hospital room.

Nurse:"Little boy the princess is here to see you"

Gohan: "what's the point everyone's hates me no one loves me I just want to be alone". Gohan said depressed

chi chi: "aw I'm sure that's not true you seem like a wonderfu-" chi chi started soft voice but ended in seathing rage

chi chi then threw the flowers at Gohan and stormed out.

then chi Chi proceeded to call her father in the hallway

chi chi: the kid is Gohan I want him out kick him out!'

ox king "no chi chi he is hurt I do not care how much you hate someone he needs medical attention and we must give it to him"

chi chi "but da-

Ox king "that's the final word goodbye!" Chi chi then at threw her phone breaking it"

the next day at the hospital

Gohan was laying in his hospital bed and while he was there he got an idea. dende! He could grant a wish and I'm sure he would since I saved the world, I'll ask him to fix this!

chi chi In her bedroom

"uhhh! My dad doesn't understand how I feel! I just feel like strangling him!"

"Now, now my dear we all know what trials you've faced, but you must remain in control it's bad for your skin to be this stressed out"

"You know something Felix, I feel like your my only friend your always looking out for my well being"

Flash back

Narrator: the events taking place, happen after chi chi throws Gohan out.

"sigh* I was to rough on Gohan I'llgo find him"

"wait! You don't want to do that"

"scream* who are you!" Chi chi said in a panic

"I'm Felix your gaurdian angel" Felix said in a calming way

chi chi was a bit skeptical of this "please angels don't exist"

"i can prove it ask me any question about your life I know everything thing about it because I've watched you from birth"

"fine! Tell me what day I met Goku"

"February 12th 1985"

Now ofcourse chi chi was skeptical of this but by this point She had let her guard down and now Felix, was in her mind

Felix "remember I gave you life and made you whole again

Felix: "well now it's time to repay my kindness"

chi chi "it only would be a drop in the ocean of my debt"

chi chi "what would you want me to do?"

Kais planet

King kai "Oh Goku why do you always get me into these stupid schemes"

Goku"but king kai you said the king kai can bring me back to life but I have to prove your purpose is worthy"

king kai "Goku you litterly are the death of me"

To be continued

please comment like and follow and please leave and suggestions and or improvements you'd also I'd like to apologize for the slow pace of the story. Its just how I wright.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 renewal

Disclaimer: I do not own, Dragon ball z GT or super, please support the official release.

"Goku you literally are going to be the death of me"

"King kai look I'm sorry for dragging you into this but I need to do this for chi chi"

"Goku… look you could die if you do this"

"But I'm already dead"

"Yes Goku but if you die while your dead…. Then you will loose your body"

" King kai that is a risk I'm willing to take I owe it to my wife for letting her down so much"

" Goku I would reconsider I mean you don't really care that much right?" King kai said nervously

"King kai I care at about my wife….. trust me its just not something I like to share… I could never live with myself if someone hurt her to get to me" Goku said bashfully"

"Wow Goku … I never knew you cared so much does your wife know?"

"No… well I thought she did but if she's acting this way apparently she didn't"

"I'm sorry Goku, but are you sure this will make her happy?"

"Yes doing something nice always makes her happy I remember one time when she was so angry I thought she'd never speak to me again but now we just laugh about because I made it up to her"

Flashback

"So Goku giggle" chi chi had prepared tons of food. And also had made a big cake for a certain accession

"Yeah" Goku answered with his mouth full of food"

"Do you know why I made all this food?"

"No?"

"Goku are you joking?"

"No…..?"

"Its my birthday….."

"Oh…. " Goku then braced himself to get yelled at or for chi chi to cry instead however chi chi just sighed and said

"Just forget it and finish the dinner I made" then she went into the bathroom in their bedroom

Goku at this point realized he screwed up and went to the bedroom to check up on her

Now after going into the bedroom he saw she was in the bath and before he knocked he heard a whimper come from the room.

"Goku forgot which would be one thing if this had been the first time but he hasn't forgotten in 10 years"

"Well….. I mean I do nag him a lot I mean Gohan hasn't showed up either maybe there just both sick of me"

"I feel like that's the case but Goku is so terrible he is never home he encourages Gohan not to study I mean I'm doing all the work! But maybe I'm going to far….. oh Kami I hope Goku doesn't know what a divorce is-" at this point Goku realized how big of a deal this was so he had an idea on how to make it up to her

So Goku took off

His idea was to first find Gohan and he found him on his way home

"Gohan!"

"Yeah dad?"

"Go home and tell your mom I have to go into town I have to erm go see Bulma for uh something

"Okay dad" Gohan said confused

"Why?"

"look Gohan don't tell your mother but I need to get her a gift since I forgot her birthday…."

"What you forgot!?

"You didn't ?"

"No I was going to surprise her"

"Gohan then can you please just stall her"

"Dad sigh* okay I'll bail you out"

"Thanks son" Gohan than flew home

At capsule corp

Goku came flying to capsule corp, and knocked on the door. And Bulma answered

"Hi Goku what brings you by"

"So I kind of forgot chi chi's birthday and-"

"Goku that is so insensitive how could you?! So why are you here did she kick you out? I would've

"No,no she was just crying in the bath tub" At this bulma fell over cartoon style

"Anyways I want to make it up to her and since you're a girl…. I thought you could help"

"Well Goku nothing is better than making her think you care so… Ah! I know what's perfect"

Bulma than came back with a bright red dress

"Now give her this and don't tell her I gave it to you"

"Thanks Bulma!" Bulma nodded and Goku flue back home

Son house hold

Oh Gohan thank you so much Gohan had just given his Mom something he made.

"So were is your father Gohan?"

"Uh.." Gohan said with a nervous look

"He is oh look! There he is!" Goku then came threw the door

"Goku were have you…"

"I got you this for your birthday"

Chi chi then opened the box and saw the dress

"OH GOKU ITS SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"Yeah well chi chi I thought you'd like it"

"Oh Goku playing dumb like you forgot my birthday"

"Well I uh"

"Shhh" chi chi shushed him

"Don't ruin the moment Gohan you should go off to bed me and your dad need to celebrate"

Gohan blushed then left the room

"So Goku are you ready you bad boy forgetting my birthday like tha-

"Okay Goku stop it I don't need to hear the rest" King kai said fast

"But I get the picture but after you come back to life how will you make it up to her?"

"Well I have a plan for that but one step at a time first I need to come back to life"

At dende's look out

Gohan had since left his hospital room and was now on dendes look out and Gohan than saw dende and decided to ask him his request

"Hi dende"

"Oh hi gohan" Dende said full of joy

"So what brings you by?"

"Well I was wondering if I could make a wish..."

"Gohan you know I can't bring your dad back" Dende said sad to break the news to Gohan

"No I have another wish"

"Oh what is it I want my mom to forgive me you see she's mad at me because I let my dad die"

"Oh Gohan I'm sorry I'll grant your wish"

Dende then stood up and closed his eyes and stuck both arms out

"Rise shenron"

"Yes what is your wish creator!?"

"Please pursued gohan's mother forgive him for any grudge she holds against him"

She Ron's eyes glowed

"Sorry I can't grant this request"

"WHY!" Gohan shouted

"Because your mother's mind has been poisoned by an outside influence"

To be continue

What will happen next? Well I'm the author so I know but you don't. MUHAUA! But Shelly please comment how you think this all will go down remember to comment like and follow and I'll see you next time


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer oh you know the drill I think we've discovered i can barely wright so obviously it didn't make dragon ball

The ox kings castle 

Chi chi and the ox kingdom had just figured out Gohan had left.(Chi chi of course was happy about this) However ox king was disturbed at her joy, that and chi chi just wasn't being herself so he decided to have a talk with her.

"Chi chi" chi chi at this moment walked by his office

"Yes Father?"

"Can. You come into my office?"

"Sure?" Chi chi said confused

"Well my dear…. You just ever since goku died…. Have been just a little different…"

"Father….. are you saying this because I kicked Gohan out because I'll have you know that I have a right! To kick that brat out of m-"

"No,no" The ox king interjected

"Your just acting different…. Maybe your stressed?" Chi chi at this accusation felt guilty because there was a reason and she didn't like lieing so she decided to tell them

"Well Father, can I tell you a secret?"

"Anything."

"So he wants me to do this for myself"

"WHO? WHO'S HE?"

"Looks his names Felix and he's just been helping"

"So this Felix is like a councilor?"

"No he's an angel" Ox king just stared at her

"Uh my dear here in the ox kingdom we have these great doctors who can help you"

"Dad I'm not losing my mind he's real and he said I need to help him kill Gohan! Because Gohan is a threat to th-"

However after that ox king jumped over the table and pinned chi chi.

However while ox king would usually have over powered chi chi had Felix with him

So chi chi quickly kicked ox king threw a wall and he fell 2 stories

"Chi chi…" Those were ox kings last words before he passed out

Chi chi pov

" _Felix what do we do now?"_

" _Ox king doesn't matter with my power we can destroy Gohan since after all he killed Goku viscously he deserves this then and only then will Goku come back"_

" _Okay what do we do now Felix?"_

" _He's coming this way I can I sense his Kia when he gets here I have a plan do every word I say"_

Normal POV

"My mother needs me I'll kill that evil spirit once and for all" Gohan thought out loud

Shortly after he made his way to ox kingdom since he was using his mom's Kia to track the spirit down. When he arrived Gohan immediately flew to his mom, who was on the ground lying next to the forest

"Mom! What happened who did this to you" Chi chi was bruised on her face her clothes were ripped with blood trickling from her mouth

"Cough* cough* Gohan I'm so sorry….I've been terrible to you I was just mad because you let your father die but I know you didn't mean it"

Gohan POV 

_My mother, my sweet mother. The women who slaved away to cook for me and my father (which was like feeding a small army)_

 _The person who always loved me the person who sacrificed and gave up so much for me No matter what battles I came back from she was always there with open arms!Now she's hurt and its all my fault! I should never have left her alone._

Normal POV

"Mom who did this!? I'll find them!"

"Gohan honey I-I don't think I'll make it"

"Mom please don't go please I can't live without you" Gohan said with tears welling in his eyes

"Please Gohan just come a little closer"

Gohan got a closer his mothers face was pale. She looked unhealthy and on the brink of death. Gohan will tears flowing down his face was shaking and about to vomit. Gohans strength was withering and all the sudden every moment Gohan had spent with his mother came back. He imagined her and him getting ice cream and Christmas morning.

Gohan then also imagined life with out his mother this thought. Made his stomach turned and his head started burning.

Then all of the sudden in this state of weakness. A sharp Pain appeared in Gohans stomach and looked down his mothers hand was threw his stomach and blood was coming out.

Gohan then looked at his mother she was smiling and, her eyes were a scarlet red. Then all the sudden Gohan jumped back holding his stomach. As chi chi stood up laughing

" Your not my mother! I'm going to kill you for possessing my mother!" Gohan said angry but also weakly since he was loosing blood

In a very raspy voice it spouted "I think not child I used your mother as a host and if you hurt me you hurt your mother however I'm strong enough to hurt you"

Gohan was stumped but before he could think of a way out. Chi chi charged him and kicked him right in the stomach. Gohan fell down in pain as chi chi began kicking him, Gohan than Got up and started blocking her punches then he flew into the air.

Gohan POV

 _I have to think of a plan. If I actually attack her then she will die,but I'm bleeding out. So soon I'll die if I don't do something, ah I got it I'll just attack her to get the spirit out what a-_

Normal POV

While Gohan was thinking chi chi was now flying her way up to him. Gohan while he was thinking got kicked right in the stomach. Gohan then let out a big scream then he created a false version of himself. So when chi chi tried to attack him, she went through a fake one then Gohan kicked her right in the stomach and his mom vomit blood.

Gohan saw this and saw his mothers body was in complete pain.

"You jack ass I'm going to make you pay for doing this to my mom"

"I'm not doing this you are!" Felix said sounding offended

"But you are the reason my moms not my mom if she's possessed"

"She called me because she had no one else to turn to"

"AHHHHGGGG SHUT UP" Gohan than hit his mom and hit her into the ground 50 feet down

Then Gohan heard his mothers voice let out a blood curdling scream. Gohan quickly rushed down, seeing his mother on the verge of death broke his heart.

Gohan POV

 _What have I done was that spirit right why did I let my emotions get the best of me. I have to think of a way to save her, I cant live with myself if she dies. Think Gohan think. Ah I'll get her a senzu bean!_

Normal POV

Gohan then picked up his mother and took her to Korinstower. (At this moment chi chi was unconscious)

Korins tower

"Yajirobe have you been using my brush?"

"No way I would't use your brush" said while eating a bowl of noodles

"Then why is there black hair in i?"

"I don't know korin do you brush your pubes?"

"Haha how does this feel" korin then kicked yadjirobe's bowl of noodles

"Oh your gana get it now"

From outside korins tower

Oh I hope moms okay, her pulse is still going s- crash* clang* the sound of dishes could be heard from the distance

Gohan than flew in and interrupted them. Yadjirobe was sitting on korean and korean was destroying all of the food, with his telekinesis

"GUYS DO YOU HAVE ANY SEZUE BEANS" Gohan shouted korin and yadjirobe saw chi chi in his arms and quickly scrambled to get up

"Yes Gohan yadjirobe get the senzu beans"

"Uh korin we have n' issue"

"What!?" Gohan and korin said at the same time

"We only have one and Gohan that cut on your stomach looks pretty big"

"I'll be fine just give it to my mom"

So then they gave it to chi chi and she came to

"G-gohon"

"Yes mom I gave you a sen-"

Chi chi still possessed wasted no time and shoved her hand threw Gohans chest. Then grabbed him and threw him off Korins tower and then landed on him on the way down.

Yadjirobe then said "Huh maybe we should've had dende heal them" korin use face palmed

Gohan was now on the ground his strength was withering and chi chi was right in front of him

Gohan than thought out loud

"I guess this is it"

As chi chi was approaching him.

 _To be continued…_

Wow probably worst time I could've put a cliff hanger what will happen next time? The Renault may surprise please leave a comment with a suggestions or just review and like and follow and I'll see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Disclaimer yes I own dbz cmon. No if I did this wouldn't just be a FanFiction if I did

In the wilderness soft tears could be heard.

Blood was gushing from his body,his body bruised and battered. Sadness in his eyes, pain in his mind, and the loss of sensation. However it wasn't his body that was most hurt. It was his mind, because he knew he failed his mother and father. As he lye there the words echoed from his late great father "Take care of your mother" Gohan cried because of this not his wounds.

The women he used to call "Mother" got up brushed the dirt off her and proceeded toured Gohan and was growling and foaming out the mouth.

Gohan than said in a weak voice.(Well I guess this is it, mom I know your in there somewhere because sniff* I'm sorry for letting you down" Gohan than closed his eyes s his mothers shadow scattered over him.

Gohan than heard his mother release a blood curdling scream as the figure held its head.

Chi chi POV

"What is going on?!"

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH FEIX!" Chi chi said

"I relies now I've been a fool you don't care about me"

"Okay only a minor delay I'll just have to beat you out"

"Not if I have anything to say about it"

In other world

Goku and king kai had reached the supreme kais mansion, and they were about to ask for permission.

"Goku remember your manners you do not want to make him angry he is a god got it?!"

"Yeah geese king kai"

"Who is out there" A short man with a red hair and tan skin said raising an eye

King kai than stood strait up and bowed with sweat forming on his brow "Y-yes your greatness it is me north kai I was hoping you might take time out of your busy schedual to see me however if you can't that perfectly fi-"

"Just get on with it!" Supreme kai said in an annoyed voice

"Yes ofcourse! well my pupil Goku, Goku please say hi to the supreme kai" King kai said in a nervous voice

"Yo I'm G- Ahhh" Goku then got hit in the back of the head "What that fo-"

"Show some respect! I know you were raised in the woods but show a little respect he has more power than any other kai! He could have me fired and you destroyed addressing a God with "yo!" The nerve! Why I tell you I remember when my pupils were-"

"Shut up and just tell me your request I'm losing patience!" Supreme kai said red in the face

"Yes erm my pupil was wondering if he could have his life back since he died in a fight to save the universe" King kai said fast drenched in sweat"

Goku was just staring blankly

"Please "Saved the universe"

"BUT ITS TRUE" Goku intervened

"We shall see" Then supreme kai got a scepter to communicate with king Yama

"King Yama"

"I'm busy!..." then king Yama fell out of his chair "Oh I'm sorry I mean uh what can I do for you your lordship"

" I need someone named son Goku's record" King Yama just though

"What did he do now" "Certinly sir uh" He then flipped through his book "Ah here's his record" king Yama then sent the document to supreme kai "Well thank you I always am ple-" Then supreme kai shut the communication off and then absorbed all of Goku's record

"Well,well so you weren't bluffing, you have done a lot for this universe defeating Frieda especially" Supreme kai than stopped and thought for a second.

"I've come to a decision I shall grant your request but before I do I'm going to need you to do a little favors for me"

Goku them smiled with joy "Anything"

"Ah good well there are some threats in hell who seem to have overpowered our ogres defeat them and come back in one piece and I'll restore your life"

Goku then jumped up and down with joy "That's it!? It'll be a since"

"That's the spirit now you better be off"

Goku then used instant transition to go to hell

"How am I supposed to get home!?"King kai yelled in annoyance.

* * *

In hell

Goku came in and saw a women who looked just like chi chi Goku than ran tourdes her

"Chi chi is that you."

"Yes... cough* cough*" chi chi said weakly

"chi chi who did this what happened?" Goku said shaking with anger with his hair changing colors

"I-I never thought I'd see you again so-so I killed myself"

"but I thought you went back to ox kingdom"

"yes I did it there..."

"fine but who did this to you here?"

"king Yama he wanted to punish me after sending me to hell"

"he will pay!"

Goku than instantly transmitted to king Yama

"hell,heaven hell hea-"

Suddenly Goku appeared before him with sharden in his hands

"Goku what are you doing!? King Yama said putting his book down

" I'm gana make you pay for for hurting chi chi" going super sayin

"wait Goku I haven't done a thing to your wife she hasn't even died" king Yama said waving his hands and speaking fast

"then how do you explain this... where'd she go?!"

"I was trying to tell you that was sharden was the person you were holding he can creat allusions of loved ones" then suddenly a cackle could be heard

"you fool now I'm free however I suppose you deserve a reward... I'll kill you to spare you the pain the universe will go threw,fair?" sharden said with a curved voice

" you were the one supreme kai wanted me to take care and I intend to see my wife I am going to kill you!" Goku said going super sayin two

Goku then assumed a fighting stance,so did sharpen, then sharden punched Goku right in the stomach. Then kicked Goku right into hell.

"ha! That was easier than expecting what a wimp"

Goku was no where to be found king yama was now panicking and Sharden was laughing (If you believe Goku's dead get out and I know he technically is so shut up"

then suddenly Goku came behind him and put sharden in a full Nelson

"what the.. hehe I guess your better than than I thought"

sharden then tried to break out but Goku just gripped him tighter

and now sharden was sweating

"ugh that's it" and sharden began to head butt Goku and Goku actually lost a tooth, but then Goku started dodging his head

"except it sharden you have failed"

"No I refuse to except it!" Then suddenly a huge kai beam flailed and sharden blasted it suddenly he realized something he was back in hell

"what the but how!?" Suddenly he heard Goku chuckling

"I just transported you to hel before you could do any harm"

"why you little" then suddenly Goku disappeared and his shardens shoulder was dislocated by Goku who transported over

"there now you can't hurt anyone at least for a while"

"you bas" then Goku transported out

Supreme kais house

Ah I love my garden my lively hood. These flowers especially they took 3,000 years to grow but they're-" then Goku appeared on top of them

"all done!" Then supreme kai hit him in the head

"you fool! You just squashed my flowers!"

"Oops sorry" Goku said with his eyes closed rubbing the back of his head

"never mind now you said your done let me check" supreme kai said annoyed

"oh wow you did defeat him well a deals a deal I shall give you your life"

"yeah thanks but can I-"

then Goku saw himself in the sky and fell right to the ground with his head stuck in the ground then Goku. Pulled it out

"boy it sure is God to be back life wait. Oh no Gohans power is dropping fast and I sense something is wrong with chi chi I better get there" Goku than instantly transmitted to Gohan and chi chi

bottom of korins tower

Gohon was staring at his mother who was screaming holding her head then all of the sudden she got on her knees and spit something out. That than transformed into a tall blue being (looks much like regular angels from super) and his mom just stood up sweating holding her stomach

"well i was going to use your mother but she fought back either way you are as goo" then Goku appeared and saw the display

his wife was pale and holding her stomach his son. Lied on the ground bleeding and bruised with 1 eye open and then he saw Felix.

"D-dad!? I knew you'd come threw for us I just knew it!" Gohan said over joyed

"G-Goku" chi chi said smiling and crying tears of joy

"I'm sorry I let both of you down who's this?"

"Oh daddy he was about to kill us and he possessed moms body"

"is that true chi chi" Goku said with anger

"yes it is" Felix said

now Felix could sence Goku was stronger than him so he quickly sprang up and grabbed chi chi

"Now listen I want you to let me go alright you don't hurt me I won't hurt her"

"oh no your going to pay and I suggest you let her go and I might spare you"

felix than had sweat devolving on his cornea he than began to laugh

"your bluffing and to prove I'm serious" he then punched chi chi in the back and she screamed

"chi chi!" Goku jumped foreword then stopped as he was about to snap her neck

"just one step"

"Goku" chi chi said in a sad voice

"don't worry I'll save you and kill him

" no Goku let me die then kill this jackass"

"wha- oh I know the dragon balls righ-" chi chi interrupted

"no Goku just let me die"

"but chi... why?" Goku said bewildered

"Goku sniff* I know why you always leave it's" chi chi was at this point crying " I'm always nagging you and Gohan because I've been a terrible mother and wife just look what I did to Gohan"

"I hate to break soap opera but if you don't-" then Goku disappeared and just as he was about to stab right threw Goku intervene and blocked his hand then dislocated his shoulder and then snapped his neck as a super satin 2 in a fit of rage Goku had never before been this powerful for it was sayin rage

Chi chi than ran into Goku's arms crying

to be continued

Next chapter may get mushy so hope you have the stomach for it. Also let me just say this story is far from over. Thank you for watching remember to like and follow. And leave a comment about improvements compliments or just suggestions and I'll see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Disclaimer: i Do not own dragon ball Gt super or z i have no idea why i put them in that order.

Rantings: Let me just say this chapter is different in my eyes, than most of these chapters. It's probably going to be more mushy, which any goku chi chi romance fan will probably love this (or be disappointed its your opinion) However this chapter is very significant to probably the next 10 chapters. Because its the continuation of the story. Were transitioning because its not just Gohans and chi chi's bond its also Goku. (And so on and so forth) So please try to get threw it because you will be lost. With the rest of the story, and bonus there's lemon. (But may not be descriptive but no promises ;))

Note: Lemon has been removed it didn't seem right with the nature of this story. And it wasn't done well in my opinion.

Chi chi was crying in Goku's shirt. Goku mean while couldn't get what she said out of his head. It echoed around as if it was mocking him. So he just starred at her as she was balling and trying to utter words.

"I-i can't believe you saved me after all I've done" Then suddenly she heard someone in her head say

"chi chi its not like that!' Chi chi then went pale "Chi chi its me I'm going to speak to you telepathically so Gohan won't hear"

"Oh okay..."

"But chi chi we need to talk you don't think I love you do you?"

"Well what am I supposed to think, all you do is leave for years on end and when your home you just eat and sleep!" Goku at thisfelt guilty

"Well chi chi yo know i have responsibility to protect earth..."

"Yeah I know but that goes above everything else even me! Infact I wouldn't be surprised if you were planning leaving right when you got back ven though our anniversary is next week"

"Oh my gosh you are leaving! I can see you thinking about it!"

"Dang, I should've kept that covered"

"Oh you didn't want me to know ofcourse not you prefer just leaving and making me pray your not dead"

"Uh mom and dad..."

chi chi and Goku were just staring at each other

"could you help me?"

goku than happy to leave the conversation scooped chi chi and gohan up and flew them to dendes look out

 _Dendes look out_

Mr popo was wondering plants when Goku came up

"Ah hi goku what brings you by?

"I was wondering if dende could heal my wife and Gohan"

"I'm afraid not you see he is tired from summoning shenron so he's asleep which his sleep schedule is 1 month"

"Why was shenron summoned by dende"

"Because wanted to use to save mom" Gohan said barely conscious

"Oh well good Gohan,its good you care so much about her well thanks mr popo see ya"

"Nice seeing you Goku good bye" then Goku transported to the hospital in satan city"

 _Satan city MD_

Gohan was rushed into emergency care, chi chi was treated in the emergency room and Goku was in the same room with her. After the doctor left they continued telepathically

"Chi chi I know your going to be mad but I have to train its important"

Chi chi growled in her body then let out a sigh "I can't stop you I've tried and I can't you never do anything so go off have fun..."

"Chi... Please don't be mad but I will come back"

"Yeah okay Goku I'll wait so that you can eat my food and then bang me since that's all I'm good for then when I'm old your just going to leave"

"Chi chi... I love you i always have i love you for how much you care. How Sweet you are"

"Please you wouldn't care if I died"

"Obviously I do since i wouldn't let that monster kill you"

"Goku i let Felix in because he cared about i wanted to see me happy"

"Chichi I want those things"

"Than why are you running off"

"Because have an obligation! Why can't you see that?! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS MONEY AND SCHOOL! MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T YOU'D SEE WHY I NEED TO TRAIN"

Chi chi at this point was crying and Goku could hear her thoughts which were thousands of awful things about herself Goku hated when she thought like that and felt guilty because he knew it wasn't true he just got mad

"Chi chi I didn't mean that"

"Just go"

"What?"

"You heard me the witch is gone just train whenever you feel like it"

"But chi..."

"Well Goku you just sa-"

Goku was gone chi chi than said

"Well he's gone for kami knows how long" Chi chi then cried bitter tears tell she went to sleep

"Mam mam" a nurse woke chi chi up

"Your husbands wants to speak to you"

Chi chi was a little confused at first then when she saw Goku she cried tears of joy and jumped out of bed hugging Goku

"Goku I can't believe you came back I'm sorry for being so mean to you"

"And chi chi I'm sorry for everything so i decided to get you a gift"

"A gift for my birthday yeah a little early but come in"

then a women with black hair brown eyes with a dress on walked through

"Chi chi?"

"M-mom" Chi chi's eyes were wide open and suddenly she was crying with tears flowing down her face and she embraced her mom

"How-how did you do this Goku"

"I asked my good friend fortune teller baba and she gave your mom 24 hours on earth"

Chi chi then looked at Goku

"Goku you do care i just can't believe you do this I should give you something in re-"

"No how about you just say were square" Goku said with a wink "Now go spend time with your mother you have to catch up"

Chi chi nodded with a smile

"Wait chi take this" He tossed chi chi a senzu bean

"How did you get this? I thought korin was out"

"it doesn't matter just eat it and go"

Chi chi than ate the senzu bean and was instantly healed than her and her mom both ran off. Chi chi showed her Gohan and then they met ox king. (Which chi chi apologized to) And they talked about chi chi's life and just cought up on everything and spent the whole day (and night) together Then after spending the day with her mother Chi chi ox king her mother and Goku all came back to the house chi chi her father and mother all hugged before her mother had to go back. Chi chi then warn out went to bed.

 _The next day_

Chi chi slept for about 12 hours and they woke up. Got dressed then Goku flue them to the hospital they checked in and went to visit Gohan.

"Mom!"

"Oh how's my baby doing?"

"I'm doing fine I'm just happy your okay" chi chi then felt a little guilt

"Gohan I'm sorry for what i did to you"

"It's fine I know it wasn't you i know and to make it up to you...you... can take the summer off"

"Alright mom! Thanks!"

"Yeah... I'm going to go get a drink"

chi chi then went out into the hall sobbing then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up and saw Goku

"Chi chi it wasn't your fault and gohans fines"

"I know it just brakes my heart ive been against hm fighting because he might get hurt and... I hurt him"

"Chi chi we discussed this now just get some water take a walk and come back you'll feel better" Chi chi did that than Goku came back talked to Gohan and so did chi chi they talked for about an hourthen they left and went back home. Chi chi cook goku lunch and they sa down. Chi chi had been wanting to ask Goku a question all day but didn't have the nerve then she figured here goes nothing.

"Goku I'd like to train with you..."

 _To be continued..._

Wow long chapter had a snow day to type it up. Please review leave any suggestion fixes etc... and follow and add to your favorites and I'll see you next time. Also on a side note I was planning on censoring the lemon scene leave your thoughts about that And I'll see you next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys no this isn't a new chapter my ipad broke and im getting it fixed. Now this could take a while since my school fixes it. And i have spring break, even this i had to write with my phone and it took me forever. But since thats the case. Let me just say this is a multiple book story. Book one was the broken bond. Book 2 is the broken arm, and book 3 is repaired. All 3 books focus on something different. Anyways next chapter by easter (i hope) so just stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 1 Book 2 A broken arm**

I do not own Dragon Ball z Gt or super, please support the official release

"Goku I'd like to train with you" Those words pierced like glass into an open wound, Goku unexpecting to this sudden decision, was thrown back. He could only respond with chocking on his food and blurting out a mumbled.

"You want to do what?!" Chichi looked at him strangely

"Why does this scare him so much? I used to train with my father and he had no issue training with Gohan HIS SON!" Chi chi thought to herself with annoyance.

After a minute Goku regained his composer from chocking. Chi chi looked at him with curious eyes (Already certain of his response)

"Uh chi chi I don't think that such a good idea" Goku said bracing himself for her response

"Goku" Chi chi said in a soft voice "You let Gohan train"

"Yes, but I saw potential in him, Gohan from a young age was stronger than I was as a teenager, I knew he could take but you're- "

"Not strong!?" Chi chi said with a trace of annoyance

"No, its just I don't feel like you could keep with me you're too far behind" Goku said as chi ch's face got red

"Can't keep up" Chi chi said mimicking Goku's voice "But my baby could keep up with that green monster?!"

"Chi chi you know we oh that "Green monster" Our son's life" Goku said now annoyed

"You are so selfish you don't care about me, you just care that I'd get in your way!" chi chi said with a menacing glare and tight face

"Chi ch I am done with this discussion you aren't training with me and that's final!" Goku yelled t chi chi and when he was done he saw she was pale with fear, because Goku's hair had been glowing from his anger "Chi chi" Goku said in a now calm voice "I'm sorry for getting angry but I'm doing it for your own good"

Chi chi then looked at Goku her eyes blazing then just as she was about open her mouth she just let out a sigh. "Fine, fine Goku you don't want me to train with you? I'll find piccolo"

"Chi chi?" Goku said mouth a gape

"Nope" Chi chi said with a smirk "He owes me anyways so I'll train with him" She said walking out the door.

"Chi chi please…" Goku said with his big eyes "You don't know how tough fighting is you could die, piccolo won't go easy on you!"

"It'll be nice just to have someone pay attention to me for once" Chi chi said as if implying

"she's so stubborn it's so… irresistible that flaring personality is why I married no one else can quite get my blood boiling like her" Goku thought with chuckle

"Fine chi chi you win I'll train you" Goku said as parents do when they appease a 5-year-old

Chi chi turned and hugged Goku jumping up and down "Oh thank you Goku" Chi chi said giggling and screaming

Goku smiled at her delight "Yes, yes. But let's get something straight I'm the master you do whatever I tell you got it?" Goku said sternly

"Yes master" she said sarcastically

"Alright my padawan" Goku said giving chi chi a peck on the cheek "We start first thing tomorrow morning I suggest you get some rest because we have a long day"

"I can't believe I'm doing this it'll be like old times" Chi chi giggled while skipping away

"Ah I better go really easy on her or else she'll get hurt…. She's awfully happy… maybe I'll get some tonight" Goku thought with a blush

 **The Next Day**

It was 4 A.M in the son house hold. "Rise and shine sleepy head!" Goku said with a yell

"Goku do you what time it is?" Chi chi said with dazed annoyance while looking at her alarm clock

"Yes…. we have to train" Goku said as if not understanding the question

"Wait we train at this hour?!" Chi chi said realizing what she had gotten herself into

"Of course, but I mean if you think it's too tough I- "

"No I can do this!" Chi chi said getting out of bed "Just give me a minute to shower and get ready"

"Ha-ha ha ha "Goku laughed hysterically at chi chi

"What is so funny" Chi chi said with a mixture of annoyance and confusion

"You don't have time to get ready just throw something on and we are going to train" Goku said with a smirk "Take a shower" Goku mimicked

"Okay fine Goku I don't care you think this matter? Ha if I had a problem with hygiene I would've left you a long time ago" chi chi said putting her clothes on "let's train!" Chi chi said as if not bathing really didn't bothered her

 **Outside**

"Okay first let's see your skills try and punch me"

"Okay Chi chi said stretching out her shoulder "Her goes nothing" Chi chi said throwing a punch, Goku caught her punch

"Just as I thought, we have a lot of work to do, before I can train you need to be in shape" Goku said with his hand holding his chin

"What I'm no- "

"Chi chi what did I say about questioning me?" Goku said hushing chi chi

"Well uh sigh* Yes master" Chi chi said with a bow

"Good now give me a thousand pushups" Goku said pointing at the ground

"What you expect me to do a 1,000?" Chi chi said bewildered

"Yeah, I know usually I'd say do over 9,000, but anyways we need to get you in shape and you've got a lot more to do so get on it" Goku said seriously

"This is gana be a long day" Chi chi mumbled while getting down to do the pushups

Chi chi finished her pushups and Goku had chi chi do everything his old master made him do when he was under his training. As a part of her daily work which went on for 18 hours every day. And after a month of this training. Goku felt chi chi was ready for martial arts training.

"Chi chi" Goku said in a series voice

"Yes" chi chi said breathless after running

"I think it's time I started giving you martial arts training"

"Yeah" Chi chi said jumping up and down like a school girl

"Alright first lesson is countering, it is important that you counter my- "Then all the sudden a space came from the sky, and landed and the bridge opened. and a being with green skin black curly hair and red eyes stepped off. He spoke in an accent of tongues

"Greeting are you the one they call Goku?"

"Yes?" Goku said puzzled

"Please we need your help"

 _To be continued…._

Thank you for reading, sorry it's been so long I've had school but since I'm off I'll be updating a lot this summer. And as always like and follow and remember to leave a comment for any thought's feedback or corrections.


End file.
